


Promises. Rise of the guardians.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: When he was six years old, Noah was handed a golden egg necklace by the Easter Bunny that held a promise. A promise that Bunny was gonna visit Noah once a year every year near Easter, seeing as Noah was moving and wouldn't get to see him as much.The Easter Bunny doesn't keep his promise.After moving back, the seemingly normal boy meets someone new to believe in, and becomes, a guardian.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

"I, I don't wanna leave you" Noah sobs, rubbing his eyes with his curled fists. Bunny's eyes soften.  
"I know mate, but you're just an ankle biter, you have to listen to your parents and go with them ok?" Bunny speaks. Noah nods.  
"Do you promise to visit me?" Noah asks, making Bunny smile.  
"Of course mate" he nods.  
"But how do I know you'll keep your promise?". Bunny grins and reaches inside his bag, pulling out a golden egg necklace.  
"This is a very special necklace that I trust you to look after. One day I will need it back. For as long as you have this necklace, I'll visit you. I'll visit you every year near Easter" Bunny states as he puts the necklace around Noah's Neck. Noah nods.

Noah sighs as he plays with the necklace while looking out the window at the freshly fallen snow. Bunny had stopped keeping his promise years ago, but that didn't stop him from wearing the necklace. Noah's hope lessened more and more as the years passed, but he still tried to keep a little hope.

Noah is startled out of his thoughts by a snowball thrown at his window. He shakes his head slightly and looks down to see Jamie and his friends waving up at him. He grins and waves back before moving to put on his coat, gloves, scarf and beanie. He grabs his bag from his desk before heading downstairs to the front door where his boots lay. He pulls them on, calls out to his parents and heads out the front door towards Jamie and his friends.

The neighbourhood parents trusted Noah to look after their kids and keep them out of trouble. In return they'd give him pocket money, bake him his favourite treats and drive him when needed. They'd also keep him company when needed. They had all known the boy when he was younger before he moved, and had seen a change in him when he had moved back. All he said in return was that he had lost a dear friend. The parents feared the worst, and they all theorised as to what happened. A friend had committed suicide? Noah and a friend got into a fight. A friend had died. Something happened to someone he had feelings for?

As Noah follows Jamie and his friends around, listening to them talk about the egg hunt that was happening this Sunday, conversation changes to Bigfoot hair samples and DNA being found in Michigan.  
"Here we go again" Claude mutters with a smile as Jamie movies to grab his sled.  
"You saw the video too Claude, he's out there" Jamie states.  
"That's what you said about Aliens, and the Easter bunny" the twins stays with a grin.  
"The Easter Bunny is real, right Noah?". Noah freezes, his eyes glassing over as he thinks back to all his memories with the Easter bunny.  
"Noah?" Jamie asks, tugging the sleeve on his coat slightly. Noah blinks.  
"Huh?".  
"The Easter bunny! He's real right?" Jamie asks, his eyes open wide, filled with wonder. Noah smiles.  
"Oh he's real alright" the black haired boy states.  
"See! Even Noah believes in him, and he's old!". Noah lets out a loud laugh at that, not seeing Jamies smile. See, Jamie might be a kid, but he knows more than what he lets on. Like he knows that Noah has lost someone close to him, and that he's really sad. So seeing him laugh like that made the brunette really happy.

"Come on guys let's go!" Jamie grins as he moves to walk out the gate, pausing when his mum reminds him to wear his hat.  
"We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose" she speaks as she hands Jamie his hat. Noah pauses. Jack Frost? That's a name he hasn't heard in a while. Bunny had use to tell him story's of Jack Frost, 'the pain in his butt' Noah recalled him saying. Bunny was real as real could be, he told story's of the tooth fairy, Santa clause and the sand man, who were all real as well. Noah has seen glances of them. So if they're all real, does that mean?

Noah's eyes widen as a boy suddenly appears, sitting on the fence. He had white hair, pale skin, wore a blue jumper covered in snow flakes, brown pants, and no shoes. A cane covered in frost lay within his grip. He, was very handsome. 

Noah's thoughts are interrupted when Jamie asks his mum who Jack Frost was.  
"No one honey, it's just an expression" Jamie's mum replies before walking back inside with Sophie, Jamie's adorable little sister.  
"Hey!" Jack calls out to the single mum's retreating form.  
"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack asks as he jumps down from the fence to the snow, crouching down to make a snowball. Noah grins and walks towards the kids, pretending to not see Jack Frost as he throws a snowball at Jamie, who laughs and looks around.  
"Ok, who threw that?" he asks with a grin. The others shake their head, telling Jamie that it wasn't them.  
"Well, it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo" Jack speaks as he lands in the snow. Noah tries not to snicker. 

He stands back and watches as Jamie throws a snowball. From there, it's chaos and war. The kids are throwing snowballs at each other, Jack is throwing snowballs and providing ammunition, and Noah is just trying to not get hit.

It's all seemingly over when someone hits Cupecake who growls. Noah watches as Jack throws a snowball right at the girls face, freaking everyone out. They think she's gonna get angry, and watches in surprise as she smiles and laughs. The war is on again.

Noah smiles softly, Jack Frost was a wonder. That is, he was a wonder until he decides to take Jamie on a joyride on a sled. Now he's a pain in the butt. Huh, as Bunny said. 

Noah runs after Jamie and Jack Frost, the kids following him. He's worried that Jamie's gonna get hurt, and breaths out a relieved sigh when he lands safely in the snow, wincing when a runaway couch from a moving van slides and hits him. 

"Cool! A tooth!" Jamie speaks as he gets up from behind the couch.  
"Dude! That means cash!" Claude speaks as he runs up to Jamie to look at his tooth.  
"Tooth fairy cash!" Caleb shouts. Noah side eyes Jack, who looks partially upset and partially annoyed.  
"Oh wait a minute. Come on hold up. What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the tooth fairy, that was me!" Jack states. Noah quickly walks after the kids, but still listens out for Jack.  
"What's a guy got to deal to get a little attention around here?" Jack asks as he flies ahead, landing in the kids path. 

Noah watches with a frown as the kids pass through him, making the white haired boy shiver and frown. Maybe, just maybe, Noah should soon reveal to Jack that he could see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Noah watches Jack Frost from his window. See, he lives across the road from Jamie, and now that he could see Jack Frost, he decided to keep an eye out for the white haired boy.

Said boy was looking into Jamie's window, watching sadly as the brunette slept. He soon moves from the window and onto the roof, where he leans against his staff and looks up towards the moon, seemingly talking to it. He looks, sad and frustrated, and decides to walk off. 

Noah quickly moves to get changed before sneaking downstairs and out the door. He wanted to keep an eye out for the white haired boy, make sure he was ok. He seemed lonely.

He finds the boy watching the Sand man's dream sand as it flies around, making images before finding its way into homes to give people sweet dreams. 

Both Jack and Noah's attention suddenly shifts to a shadow, that darts from one house to another. Jack follows the shadow, so Noah follows Jack. 

He follows Jack to a dead end, and decides to hide within the dark shadows, hoping to see what this shadow was. 

He watches as a nervous Jack looks around, gripping his staff.  
"Hello mate" an accented voice speaks.   
"Been a long time. Blizzard of sixty eight I believe. Easter sunder, wasn't it?". Noah watches in surprise as a familiar face walks out from the shadows. It was the Easter Bunny. He almost wanted to cry, and he doesn't even know why. From anger, from happiness? Maybe he was just overwhelmed.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are you?" Jack asks as he hugs his staff. Noah can't help but grin.   
"Yes" Bunny frowns, agitated.  
"But this is about something else. Fellas?". Noah watches in surprise as two, yetis? He hasn't even seen step out from the darkness, picking Jack up and shoving him into a brown sack. He squeaks in surprise when he too is picked up and shoved into the sack before he could even get a word in.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah winces as he and Jack are thrown, somewhere, before landing. The pair open the bag, shuffling out.  
"Hey, there they are!" a voice speaks. Noah looks up in surprise to see Santa Claus. Or North, as Bunny once told Noah. Jack, who was looking around in confusion, suddenly eyes Noah, who grins sheepishly. Jack looks excited, but his excitement is temporarily drawn to a close as the yetis suddenly pick him and Noah up.

"I hope the yetis treated you well" North speaks.   
"Oh yeah" Jack laughs.  
"I loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal, same with Noah here" Jack speaks, sarcasm rolling off his tongue. Noah grins.  
"Oh, good. That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously" North speaks, gesturing to the tall, greyish blue Bunny covered in markings. Noah sighs quietly, man did he love the markings.  
"Mmhmm" Bunny hums the same time as Jack says 'obviously' with a nod.  
"And the tooth fairy" North speaks. The tooth fairy, otherwise known as tooth, was a humanoid humming bird covered in blue, aqua, green and yellow feathers. She had stunning pink eyes, and little fairy's that followed her around.

Noah watches as Tooth flies up to Jack, commenting on his white teeth. Hmm, they really were white. And they do 'sparkle like freshly fallen snow' as Tooth put it.  
"And Sandman" North speaks, introducing the short, golden man who was currently asleep.  
"Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!" North speaks up, waking the golden man, who smiles at Jack and Noah. Noah smiles back.

"Hey ho, anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Jack speaks up, walking to Sandy who has put his hand up. He watches as Sandy tries to use symbols made out of sand to communicate what was happening, but Jack couldn't understand. Neither could Noah for that matter.  
"Uh, that's not really helping, but thanks little man" Jack smiles softly before walking around, casually freezing an elf.   
"I must have been really bad to get you four together. Am I on the naughty list?" Jack husks with a smile.  
"On naughty list? You hold the record. But, no matter. We overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate" North states.  
"How come?" Jack asks with a raised eyebrow, sounding sceptical.  
"Ah good question" Bunny comments.  
"How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you both are guardian!" North states. Noah and Jack watch in confusion as the yetis cheer while the elves play music. Noah starts to get overwhelmed by the colours, lights, sound and movement as he backs away slightly and covers his ears. Jack sees this and frowns as he too starts to get overwhelmed. He looks around before slamming his staff down to the ground, freezing a part of it. It stops all the commotion, thank god. 

Jack taps Noah's hand gently, smiling softly when he looks up. Noah slowly moves his hands from his ears and breaths in relief when he realises that everything has stopped.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" Jack asks, watching as North suddenly laughs loudly before smirking.   
"Of course you do, music!" he orders happily.   
"No music!" Jack snaps just as the music was about to start. Noah watches in slight amusement as one elf slams his instrument down in frustration before walking off, pushing another elf who topples over.   
"This is all very flattering, but, uh, you don't want me. You're all hard times and deadlines, and I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian" Jack states.   
"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" Bunny speaks, nudging North.  
"And what about me? I'm just a human, what good am I as a guardian?" Noah speaks with a frown. He looks up at Jack when Jack pokes his hand to see him smiling softly. Noah smiles back.   
"Jack, Noah, I don't think either of you understand what it is we do" Tooth speaks as she flies towards the two, pausing to gesture to the large globe covered in golden lights.  
"Each of those lights is a child" she states.  
"A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them" North states, shaking his head with a grin as Tooth admires Jack's teeth once again.  
"Ok. No more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North sighs.  
"You mean, the boogeyman?" Jack questions while Noah rises an eyebrow.  
"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well" North speaks.  
"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified" Jack tells North with a sigh, making North scoff.  
"Pick? You think we pick? No, you two were chosen! Like we were all chosen. By man in moon" North explains. Jack's eyes widen while Noah looks on in confusion.   
"What?" the white haired boy whispers, and Noah frowns, wondering what was going on with Jack.   
"Last night, Jack and Noah, he chose the two of you" Tooth states softly while Bunny mutters 'maybe'.   
"Man in the moon, he talks to you?" Jack asks quietly.  
"You see, you two cannot say no. It is destiny" North states with a shrug as Jack glances at the moon.   
"But why wouldn't he tell us that himself?" Jack asks, rubbing his head in irritation.  
"After three hundred years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys? Cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, nope. That's not for me!" Jack shouts towards the moon before looking back to the guardian.  
"No offence". Noah raises an eyebrow, grinning.   
"How is that not offensive?!" Bunny asks as he hops forward.  
"You know what I think? I think we just dogged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny scoffs. Noah frowns, not liking where this was going.  
"You ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids like what I do" Jack states with a shrug and a small smirk.  
"But none of them believe in you, do they? You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't exist" Bunny states with a cruel smirk.   
"Aster!" Tooth gasps. Noah eyes Jack, who frowns.  
"I believe in him" Noah suddenly shrugs as he moves to stand next to Jack, who is smiling now.  
"And Noah, what do you prefer? A snow day of Easter?" Jack asks. He knows he was bringing the boy into this unfairly, but he just wanted someone to be on his side.  
"Snow days. Easter means nothing to me, just empty promises" Noah shrugs, raising an eyebrow at Bunny looks at him in surprise before glaring at him.  
"And anyway, the kangaroo's right" Jack shrugs with a cheeky smile. Noah snickers.  
"T-the want? What did you just call me?! I'm not a kangaroo mate" Bunny huffs as moves towards Jack.  
"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack asks, glaring at Bunny.  
"I'm a bunny, the Easter Bunny. People believe in me" Bunny smirks. Noah looks at Jack in worry, watching as tears well in his eyes.  
"Are you deaf? Are those big ears just for show? Did you not hear me before when I said that I believe in him!" Noah snaps, surprising the others. Jack smiles in appreciation while Bunny glares at the black haired boy once again.   
"Jack" North suddenly speaks up.  
"Walk with me, Noah, I'd like you to stay here" North states before walking off down a hall, Jack following behind him. The white haired boy gives Noah a small smile before turning back to north. Noah smiles as well before turning back to the guardians, only to be face to face with an angry Easter Bunny.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is your problem mate?!" Bunny snaps, making Noah huff.   
"Bunny!" Tooth chastises.  
"No! I wanna know what his problem is. What? You have a, wittle crush on Jack Frost?" Bunny scoffs.   
"Do you have a problem with that?" Noah glares.  
"Not with you having a crush on a bloke mate, but you having a crush on Jack Frost. He's trouble!" the Pooka states.  
"What do you care? You stopped caring five years ago!" Noah snaps.   
"Excuse me?" Bunny huffs. Noah continues to glare as he snaps the necklace away from his neck, holding it up and letting it dangle in front of Bunny, who stumbles back and clutches his chest when he realises what it was that Noah was holding.   
"Noah?" he mutters. Noah nods with a frown.  
“It’s, it’s really you” he whispers. Tooth and Sandy look at each other in confusion. Before they could say anything, one of Tooth’s fairy’s come out of nowhere, chirping frantically. Tooth’s eyes widen.   
“There’s trouble at the palace!” she gasps, making the guardians frown.   
“Come on mates, we better tell North” Bunny states before hopping off, the others quickly following.

They follow Bunny to North’s workshop, where Jack and North were standing outside of, looking around as the yetis made toys and the elves caused trouble. There attention is drawn to Bunny and the others though as they come into sight.   
“We have a problem mate. Trouble at the tooth palace” Bunny states. North frowns and nods before walking off, the others following. 

They follow him underground, through two large iron doors, and into an ice cave.  
“North? North! I told you I’m not going with you guys! There’s no way climbing into some rickety old-“ as Jack looked around, his eyes are drawn to two yetis who open two larger iron doors, even larger than the doors everyone had just gone through. The two iron doors hid several large reindeer, that kick and snort as they trot forward, pulling a large red sleigh.   
“Woah” Noah mutters, eyeing the sleigh. It was massive, and very different to how everyone usually drew Santa’s sleigh.

North and Bunny watches as Jack and Noah look at the sleigh in awe.  
“Ok, one ride, but that’s it” Jack states, using the wind to fly into the sleigh.   
“Everyone loves the sleigh” North states with a smug smile and Jack turns around and holds his hand out for Noah, who blushes and takes his hand, allowing Jack to help him into the sleigh. He hears Bunny scoff slightly, but ignores it.  
“Bunny, what are you waiting for?” North grins as he climbs into the drivers seat, grabbing the reigns and wrapping them around his arms.  
“I think my tunnels might be faster mate, and, um, and safer” Bunny states as he turns to escape, only to be picked up by North, who puts him in the sleigh with the others.  
“Get it! Buckle up!” North grins as Bunny looks around.  
“Woah woah woah! Where are the bloody seatbelts?!” he asks frantically.  
“Hah! That was just expression. Are we ready?” North asks as the yeti closest to him quickly shakes his head while speaking gibberish.  
“Good! Let’s go! Clear!” North shouts, ignoring the yeti and cracking the reigns. 

Once the reindeers starts moving, it’s pure chaos. They’re sliding down the ice at a rapid speed, Bunny is screaming, Sandy is smiling, North is laughing and Jack is chuckling at Bunny. Noah has to admit that he’s slightly scared as stomach drops several times. Jack, who can see that he is a bit scared, holds his hand and smiles softly. Bunny, who sees them holding hands, growls quietly, but is distract by the sleigh going faster and faster.  
“Slow down! Slow down!” the Pooka begs, only to be ignored by North who laughs maniacally.  
“Ohh! I hope you like the loopty-loops!” North shouts as they come across the loopty-loop.  
“I hope you like carrots” Bunny mutters, indicating that he was ready to hurl. North continues to ignore him as he cheers. Bunny, continues to scream.

“Here we go!” North suddenly shouts, and soon the sleigh is finally out of the ice caves and up in the air. 

“Hey Bunny!” Jack shouts as he lets go of Noah’s hand and climbs onto the rear of the sleigh.   
“Check out this view-aah!”. Jack screams as he is swept off of the sleigh, causing Noah to panic slightly before remembering that the snow spirit could fly.  
“North! He’s...” Bunny pants nervously as he pulls himself up to just look over the sleigh. Jack must be there still, because next thing Noah knew, Bunny was glaring.  
“Oh rack off you bloody show pony!” the pooka shouts. 

Noah chuckles as Jack lands back in the sleigh, wincing when Noah punches him in the arm.  
“Uh, ow!”.   
“That’s for scaring me” Noah says with another chuckle, making Jack grin.  
“Hold on everybody! I know a shortcut” North suddenly states.   
“Oh strewth! I knew I should’ve taken the tunnels” Bunny mutters as North holds up a snow globe.  
“I say, tooth palace” North mutters to the snow globe. Noah watches in wonder as North throws the globe into the air, a giant vortex opening.   
“Hyah!” North shouts. The reindeer’s move closer, and the sleigh, along with its occupants, are sucked into the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

The sleigh comes out of the portal, at the outskirts of the Tooth Palace. Noah watches in confusion as streaks of black, he doesn't even know what, approaches them.  
"What?" North asks, sounding just as confused as Noah felt. Suddenly as hundreds of the black streaks pass the sleigh. North yanks the reins, and the sleigh veers sharply, dodging the, things.  
"What are they!?" North asks as he continues to dodge the creatures or whatever they were while Sandy and Bunny duck, not wanting to get hit. 

Jack and Noah look closer as the creatures dart past, and can see that they're actually horses made out of what looked like shimmering black sand, and they were gulping down the fairy's as they tried to flee. They weren't eating them though, it looks like they were trapping the fairy's within the shimmering, sort of transparent rib cage. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" Jack shouts before looking up to see a lone fairy with a Nightmare snapping at its heels. Noah watches as Jack leaps into the air and rescues the fairy before the horse can grab it. He lands back in the sleigh and opens his hand to reveal Baby Tooth, who's shaking in fear.  
"Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" Jack asks softly. As Baby Tooth nods, North steers the sleigh forward through the horses and towards the entrance of the tooth palace. 

As they continue to fly, North suddenly spots a horse up ahead, and decides to hand Jack the reigns.  
"Here! Take over!" North orders. A surprised Jack smiles and quickly grabs the reigns, snapping them as North slashes at one of the horses. Noah watches as the sand goes with the wind before looking down at the sound of several things hitting the floor of the sleigh. He picks up a golden tube of sorts with the face of a child painted on one end.   
"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunny warns as Sandy eyes the black sand. 

Jack looks back in worry, and is soon warned by North to look out. He looks ahead and sees that he's about to crash into a pillar. Yelling, he quickly pulls the reigns and steers the sleigh away from the pillar, only just missing it. Jack lets out a breath before landing the sleigh roughly on a platform.

As they groan, they look up to see Tooth, who was flying around frantically.  
"Tooth! Are you alright?" North asks as he and the others get out of the sleigh.  
"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them! Everything is gone! Everything" Tooth mutters, not wanting to believe that her fairy's and the teeth were gone. It suddenly hits her what's happened as her wings drop in defeat. The guardians, minus Jack and Noah, rush up to comfort her. Baby tooth, who was hiding it Jack's hood pocket, pops her head out before smiling and flying towards Tooth, who gasps.  
"Oh, thank goodness. One of you is alright" she smiles. 

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting" an accented voice speaks, echoing across the open chamber. Everyone looks up to see pitch standing tall with a satisfied smile.  
"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck" Pitch speaks.   
"Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Noah watches as Tooth darts towards Pitch.  
"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" the fairy shouts, looking around as Pitch disappears.  
"Or what?" he asks. Tooth follows the sound of his voice and finds him near the tooth box columns.  
"You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch asks with a smirk.   
"Why are you doing this?" North asks with a frown.  
"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed" Pitch speaks. Jack frowns.  
"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds" Pitch shrugs as he walks around the palace, appearing here, disappearing there.  
"Maybe that's where you belong" Bunny states with a glare.   
"Ah go suck an egg rabbit!" Pitch shouts before suddenly pausing.  
"Hang on...is that Jack Frost?" Pitch smirks.  
"Since where are you all so chummy?" he laughs.  
"We're not" Jack states as he grips his staff.   
"Oh good" Pitch speaks, watching as Jack turns around, eyeing him as he stands in the middle of the column.  
"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now" Pitch speaks, making Jack wince and Noah frown.  
"Pitch! You shadow sneaking rat-bag! Come here!" Bunny shouts before running after Pitch, who disappears before re-emerging on an opposite column. Tooth spots him and grabs one of Bunny's boomerangs before flying at Pitch in a rage, letting out a loud war cry. Pitch smirks, and before the fairy could reach him, one of those black horses covered in sand appears out of nowhere, rearing up at her. Tooth falls back, frowning.   
"Woah! Hey easy girl, easy" Pitch speaks softly before smiling and drawing a wisp of black said from the horses mane. He looks at it in his palm before turning to Sandy.  
"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares" Pitch smirks, eyes lighting up slightly as he sees the shocked looks on the guardians faces.  
"Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know" he states.  
"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny shouts. Pitch's eyes flash in anger for a second before he smiles.  
"Oh, the dark ages. Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light!" Pitch shouts.   
"Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! "Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!". Noah watches as Pitch leans towards the guardians.  
"Well that's all about to change" he smirks. Not even looking back as a column behind him cracks and crumbles to the ground.   
"Oh look, it's already happening" Pitch smiles.  
"What is?" Jack asks with a frown.  
"Children are waking up and realising the Tooth Fairy never came" Pitch explains.   
"Lifting pillows and finding their baby teeth still there. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." Pitch trails of with a smirk.  
"What's going on?" Jack asks as more columns begin to crumble and fall.  
"They don't believe in me anymore" Tooth mumbles.   
"Now, before I continue, who is this?" Pitch asks, gesturing to Noah, who freezes at the attention. Jack steps closer to his left, Bunny on his right.  
"Hmm, just a simple human who won't be able to help" Pitch shrugs before eyeing Jack who pokes Noah's hand softly as Noah frowns, the comment getting to him.   
"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian -- but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!” Pitch shouts, aggravating Bunny who throws his boomerangs at Pitch, who ducks out of the way before climbing into the back of one of the horses, who dives down into the depths of the palace. The guardians minus Noah, dive after him. Jack, who was about to dive with them, looks back to Noah and smiles before flying near him. Noah eyes him and sighs, letting Jack pick him up. He expected Jack to grab him by the arm or pick him up by the armpits, but no, Jack picks him up bridal style.  
“Really?” Noah asks, raising an eyebrow at Jack who chuckles before following the guardians.

Noah watches as Bunny launches a set of egg bombs as Pitch, exploding just before Pitch hits the ground. The guardians land, Jack gently putting Noah down. Bunny eyes them with a frown before looking away.   
“He’s gone” North suddenly mutters, making the others frown.


End file.
